


Sugar Sachets

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, College, Cute, Cutesy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Memories, Mushy, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sugar, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all this time, Jean still picks up extra sugar for Eren. After all, it was how the two of them met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Sachets

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to their rightful owners.

It was a habit Jean picked up from his first meeting with Eren. It was the thing that brought them together after all. If it wasn't for the fact that he had picked up two extra sachets of sugar, then the two of them might not have met and he wouldn't be in the blissful relationship now.  **  
**

Every time he bought coffee he would remember how he and Eren met. **  
**

**OOO**

_By complete accident, Jean had grabbed up two extra sugars with his napkin as he rushed out of the cafeteria. He quickly dodged his way through the other students milling around until he reached his classroom and slumped against the wall then slid down to the ground. Apparently the professor was late. **  
**_

_With a relieved sigh he sat cross legged on the ground and took a sip of his coffee, pleased with the taste. After about five seconds of relative silence-the only sounds being the other students dropping their bags to the flooring or going into the room-another guy came bounding down the hall balancing a cup of coffee in one hand and his cell phone and keys in the other. **  
**_

_“For fucks sake he’s late?!” The guy gaped at the crowd, a few people nodding and some muttering their conformation. Most of the other students hung out outside the classroom, wanting to postpone actually going inside until the last possible moment. “Damnit. I didn’t have to rush.” He muttered and he slumped down near Jean and gently placed his coffee on the ground. After taking a few seconds to calm himself, he began to pat himself down. **  
**_

_Curious, Jean watched him as he sipped his coffee. He knew the young man from class but he didn’t really know him. While Jean sat off to the side, he sat near the front. The young man in question had messy brown hair and what Jean could only assume was a natural tan. He was definitely Jean’s type. **  
**_

_"Shit, I forgot the sugar." He heard the young man mutter. **  
**_

_Without even thinking about it, Jean made his move.. "Hey, here." Jean held out his hand, in the palm rested the two sugar sachets. **  
**_

_"You sure?" The young man asked, turning to face him. **  
**_

_Jean handed him the two sachets. "Yeah, I grabbed them by accident." He shrugged and leaned back against the wall. **  
**_

_"Thanks man. I'm Eren. Nice to meet you."_

_"Jean. Same here." **  
**_

_Quietly, Eren stirred in his sugar and sipped at his coffee, sighing as the warmth spread through his cold body. “Would have been nice if he sent out an email.” He began, glancing at Jean beside him. “You know, just giving us a heads up he’d be late.” **  
**_

_At that Jean chuckled and sipped his coffee. “Yeah. I nearly took out some idiot’s laptop on my rush to get over here.” He winked, watching as a light blush spread over Eren’s cheeks. **  
**_

_Eren laughed, the sound drawing a few glances. “It sucks that he starts as soon as he walks through the door doesn't it? He could at least wait two seconds.” **  
**_

_“The real pain is that it’s Sociology. You can’t just miss shit and figure it out later you know? You need the lecture.” **  
**_

_“Two minutes late equals ten minutes of confusion.” Eren agreed. **  
**_

_“Yeah. Hey did you even get what he was talking about last class?” Jean turned so that he faced Eren, one leg up to balance his forearm and coffee. “The thing about Feral Children or something?” He asked, but really he was checking out Eren, looking for the green light. **  
**_

_Casually, Eren turned enough so that his chest faced Jean and he pulled his legs in so that he sat cross-legged on the ground. “Oh yeah-man that was fucked up wasn't it? To think that…” **  
**_

_“If it wasn't for human contact we’d be like that? Yeah.” Jean shook his head and sipped his coffee. **  
**_

_“I still don’t understand all the Sociologist’s though.” Eren sighed and rubbed his eyes. “And I know it’s going to be on the next test.” **  
**_

_Jean let the moment hang for a few seconds before making his move. “I can help you out if you want. We can be study partners.” **  
**_

_“Really? That sounds good.” Eren smiled up at Jean. **  
**_

_“Yeah. What are you doing after class?” **  
**_

_“Nothing. I’m free.” He grinned. **  
**_

_“Me too.” Jean nodded and smiled. **  
**_

**OOO**   **  
**

"You still grab extra?" Eren asked, stirring his coffee and then slipping on the lid. They were getting a mid morning caffeine boost before heading back to class and a lecture, something they did every Wednesday. **  
**

Beside him Jean grinned and ducked down to press a quick kiss on Eren's lips. "Of course." He said happily, snapping the lid shut and stashing two extra sugar sachets into his jacket pocket. "Hurry up before we're late."  
 


End file.
